Dont Leave Me
by FifahOh
Summary: [CHANBAEK] YAOI Apa yang harus dipilih oleh Baekhyun? Orang yang ia Cintai tetapi terus menyakiti nya atau orang yang mencintai nya yang selalu melindungi nya?


.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Seoul terlihat sangat cerah,burung berkicauan menambah pagi hari ini menjadi semakin nyaman,Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh namja mungil yang masih tertidur ini,ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah nya ke kasur yang cukup nyaman itu tanpa ia sadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk High School

"Yaakk Baekhyuunn" BRUUKK

tiba tiba datanglah seorang yang mengerikan mendobrak pintu nya dan berteriak dengan suara lengking nyaa

"Mwoyaa.." ucap baekhyun dengan setengah tersadar

"Kau lupa bahwa hari ini hari pertama mu masuk sekolah? Hahh?" balas Kyungsoo selaku sepupu nya

"MWOOO!!!!YAAKK AKU LUPAAA" baekhyun pun langsung bangkit dan tanpa babibu melewati kyungsoo lalu sibuk membereskan diri

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya berdecak maklum dan keluar dari kamar baekhyun untuk menyiapkan sarapan

.

.

Sekedar informasi,Kyungsoo itu adalah sepupu baekhyun yang juga teman baekhyun,bahkan mereka memasuki sekolah yang sama saat ini,kyungsoo memang terlihat cerewet dan menakutkan tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian,asalkan kalian tak mengganggu nya

Diperjalanan menuju sekolah baru,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bercerita-cerita mengenai apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan disekolah barunya dan juga mengenai senior populer

Akhirnya bus pun berhenti di halte dekat sekolah,baekhyun dan kyungsoo bergegas ke sekolah nya sesampai di gerbang mereka mengelus dada karna gerbang belum ditutup,mereka masuk dan menyapa ramah satpam yang ada disana

"Waahh Daebak,ini sekolah yang selalu aku impakan soo" ucap baekhyun dengan berbinar-binar

"siapa yang tidak punya impian masuk ke LOEY High School baek" balas kyungsoo tak kalah senang nya

"kita benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa disini soo" kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya

"ayo kita masuk baek"

Tetapi belum sempat mereka melangkah tiba-tiba lewat mobil sport merah didepan mereka

BRUMM Ciittt

suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal pun tak terelakkan lagii,semua siswi-siswi disini tampak histeris dan berkumpul disini

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang penasaran pun juga ikut menunggu siapa yang ada didalam mobil sport yang keren itu

Akhirnya keluarlah Namja tampan dari mobil sport tersebut,maka makin histeris lah para siswi-siswi disitu,Baekhyub dan kyungsoo yang takut terdorong2 pun akhir nya keluar dari kerumunan itu

"Aku tak habis pikir,bagaimana bisa ia memiliki Fans sebanyak itu" gerutu baekhyun karna risih dgn siswi-siswi yang masih mode fangirl

"Kau tak tahu baek? Dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini" ucap kyungsoo membalas perkataan baekhyun tadi

"Jeongmaall?? wahh pantesan dia memiliku banyak fans,lagian dia tampan,tinggi,mancung kaya siapa sih yg gk suka" baekhyun memang mengatakan kenyataan nya

"Jadi namanya siapa soo?" tanya baekhyun

"Namanya Kris,atau lebih tepat nya Yifan Park dia ada di kelas akhir sekarang" balas kyungsoo dengan agak mikir-mikir

"Aku sangat kagum dengan nya soo" tiba-tiba baekhyub jadi mode fangirl

"Jadi ceritanya kau Love first sign gitu?"setelah mengatakan itu baekhyun jadi murung

"heuhh,tidak semudah itu soo,aku hanya kagum saja" ucap baekhyun

"hati-hati ya baek,kagum itu bisa menjadi cinta" balas kyungsoo dengan menggoda

"Tidak soo,tenang sajaa"

Saat sedang asik2 nya bercerita tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak kyungsoo dan akibat nya kyungsoo jatuh dengan buku yang ia peluk,baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menolong Kyungsoo untuk berdiri

"heyy kalau jalan itu yang benar dong" ucap namja yang menabrak kyungsoo tadi,baekhyun yang tidak terima pun langsung membalas perkataan namja tinggi itu

"seharusnya kau yang harus jalan dengan benar,kau yang menabrak mengapa kau menyalahkan dia" cerocos baekhyun

"kau tak tau siapa aku? berani-berani nya kau memarahiku" balas namja tinggi itu

"aku tak peduli kau siapa,permisi" Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan namja itu

'berani sekali dia' ucap Chanyeol didalam hati

yaa seperti yang kalian tahu,dia adalah anak kedua dari pemilik sekolah ini yaitu ChanyeolPark.

.

.

.

.

Gimana nih guys? cerita nya membosankan kah? maaf kalau banyak typo karna ini adalah ff pertama gue di Ffn dan parah nya lagi gue kurang tau gimana makai ffn

Gue harap kalian suka yaa,biar gue semangat buat ngelanjutin.

Salam ChanBaek


End file.
